1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to construction tools and is directed more particularly to an alignment or leveler apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is customary in the erection of shelter structures that a frame first be erected, the frame serving as the skeleton of the finished shelter. To the frame are added interior and exterior walls, as well as floor and roof elements. While some improvements in construction of shelter structures have been made, by and large, the erection of such structures is still terribly time consuming, requires a great deal of skilled labor, and is unduly expensive.
There has of late been some construction work conducted wherein units are pre-built, of wood or of concrete, and shipped to a destination and there assembled to form the shelter structure. While some savings have been realized at the construction site by such methods, the shipping of large and heavy components, particularly where such are of formed concrete, have to a large degree offset the savings realized at the building site.
Accordingly, there is a need for methods of erecting shelter structures which require little on-site skilled labor, no heavy equipment, and can be consumated with little loss of time and with a minimum of components and complexity. Such is the case particularly in under-developed areas where shelter structures are in great demand but skilled labor and craftsmen are lacking, and where heavy equipment is either not available or cannot be transported to remote locations.